What Could Have Been's
by SoulShatter
Summary: After everything you did, I still love you Sasuke. Please don't leave me! He had begged, but the other boy was already too far gone. SasuNaru. Oneshot.


**This is by far my favorite pairing... and I don't want flames for it, okay? **

**Despite how sad it is... I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Trailing his finger over the rain drop's path, Naruto watched as the storm got worse. The lightening lit up the dark night, and made his face reflect white before fading to the shadows once again. His hot breath made the window he was sitting near fog up, and he wiped the back of his hand across it.

When the outside lit up again, he could have sworn there was someone standing in the alleyway, watching him. Someone with ghostly pale skin, dark hair, and red Sharingan eyes. Someone that had left him behind; betrayed him, and their village.

Naruto growled, disgusted with himself. He hit the vase sitting on the table when he passed it by; it flew across the room to shatter against the wall.

Making his way to his bedroom, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Looking towards the bed, a bolt of lightening flashed across something. Naruto glared at the innocent picture sitting on the nightstand. Walking briskly towards it, he slammed it face down. That was something from another lifetime; a snapshot of him and Sasuke, when things were the way they were supposed to be. He was sick of seeing the Uchiha's smirking face everywhere he looked. The man was there even when he closed his eyes!

Plopping down on the edge of the bed, Naruto vaguely registered that it was _his _side. Growling, he went to stand up. But his knees gave out, and he sunk back down into the mattress. Lifting his hands up towards his face, he cradled his head.

"Why did you leave, Sasuke? Why does this hurt so much?"

Memories assaulted his mind; of Sasuke's face, of their first fight, their first almost civilized conversation. Of their first kiss.

How Sasuke's soft lips were so warm against his own. How their tongues melded together, and how silky his hair was. How Sasuke's fingers fit between his _just right_.

Naruto threw his body back to land sprawled across the bed. Turning on his side, he grabbed a pillow – _his _pillow;_ Sasuke's_ pillow – and hugged it close to his chest. The thunder boomed louder, and he buried his face in it, missing the way Sasuke's arms held him.

"_Hn, dobe. Don't be such a baby, it's only a storm." Sasuke scolded, but his voice was soothing._

_Naruto snuggled closer against Sasuke's chest, "I don't care. It's scary…"_

_Sasuke chuckled, running his thin fingers through Naruto's golden locks. "Well, don't worry. I'll protect you… scaredy-cat."_

_Naruto glared up at him, "Teme!" he hollered, but when the thunder crashed loudly, he ducked his head under the crook of Sasuke's neck._

_Chuckling again, Sasuke cupped Naruto's face, turning it up to look at his own. He kissed the tip of the blonde's nose, "Don't be scared, Naruto. I mean it; I'll protect you. From anything."_

_Naruto smiled and reached up to run a hand across Sasuke's cheek._

_The raven haired boy turned his head and kissed Naruto's palm. "'Love you, dobe," Sasuke whispered quietly._

_Tears stung his eyes. "'Love you too, teme," Naruto replied in the same hushed tone._

Tears were falling down his cheeks, the lump that was in his throat becoming to painful to withstand. His shoulders shook with quiet sobs, and he cried himself to sleep that night; like he had every night since Sasuke had left.

* * *

"So you go in, get the hostage, and get out. Am I clear?" Tsunade concluded. The assembled ANBU members nodded their heads. "Good. Now get going!"

As they walked towards the door, Tsunade addressed the one with shocking blonde hair. "Naruto, hold for a minute."

The Godaime walked towards her desk, sitting on the chair behind it. When Naruto took the seat in front of her, she looked seriously at him. "Kid… there is a slight chance that you'll run into Sasuke."

Naruto's face remained impassive, so she continued, "If you do, try and avoid a battle at all costs. The goal is getting the hostage, not the traitor." Naruto nodded and stood up.

"And…" She hesitated. "If a battle should be unavoidable… choose yourself over Sasuke, Naruto. Understood?"

The Kyuubi Vessel raised a hand, mumbled a: "Hai, Tsunade," and continued to walk away.

Tsunade knew that Naruto had understood her, but she also knew that he wouldn't obey her. She realized that if a fight should happen, Naruto would give up his life before he hurt Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto and his squad stood a few feet away from the imposing tower; Neji and Shino had reported that the immediate area was clear, and it looked as if no one had went in or out of the tower in a few days.

The group quickly spread through the first floor, finding it empty. The second floor had a lot of side rooms in it, and Naruto ordered the team to split up. Neji went with Shino to investigate the west wing, while Sakura and Lee went to the east wing. Naruto sent the other, newer ANBU – Shiro and Ryoushi – to stand guard on the first floor. The ANBU Squad Captain took the stairs that lead to the attic.

Opening the only door, which was located at the end of the hallway, Naruto was unprepared for what greeted him. Sasuke hung from the wall, his arms chained upwards, while his legs dangled. Dried blood caked his head, and his exposed chest; millions of cuts and bruises littered his body. His black hair was longer – it reached his shoulders – and he was paler than Naruto remember. He wasn't sure if someone could be that pale while unless they were…

Not really caring what happened, Naruto bolted for the one person he loved more than anything. Picking the locks with a senbon, he caught Sasuke and he fell.

Sasuke moaned, and Naruto's heart leapt in his throat. _He's alive!_

Black eyes filled with fear and determination opened slowly, but they soon showed love and disbelief as they locked with blue. Sasuke grimaced in pain.

Blood dribbled out the side of his mouth, and blood started gushing from large wounds that Naruto couldn't believe he had missed.

"D-dobe? What're you doing here?" Sasuke croaked out, and coughed violently, spitting up more blood with each hack.

"I'm here to save some hostage… what are you doing here?" Naruto tried to keep his voice calm and light, but it came out strangled. Sasuke noticed.

"That bad, huh? … Didn't want you to see me like this…" He coughed again, and Naruto tightened his grip.

Tears fell down his face, and landed on Sasuke's. "You know… I often wondered… what would h-have happened to us if – if I had s-stayed…"

He smiled up at Naruto, but it soon turned into a grimace of pain. "Late-ly… 'what could have b-been's k-keep runnin' though… my mind…"

Speaking was coming harder to him now, and more painful. But he swallowed and continued, "A-all I ever r-really wanted to do was l-love you, Naru…"

He turned his head slowly, looking away from Naruto. Tears continued to fall on his face for what seemed like eternity. He finally looked back up at Naruto. "Why're you still here… dobe?"

Naruto let out a loud sob, "B-because, teme, I love you. After everything you did, I still d-do. P-please don't leave me; I n-need you! I'm nothing with-out you!"

Sasuke forced a smile onto his face. His body was no longer responding easily. "'Love you t-too, Naru. A-always have… and always w-will." He finished the last part with more than a little trouble, and his eyes became heavy.

"Teme… Sasuke… don't leave me here… please…"

The raven tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't. His world was dimming; Naruto's voice sounded so very far away…

The last thing that registered in Sasuke Uchiha's mind was the feeling of all too familiar lips pressed against his own cooling ones, and a mental picture of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, hyper active ninja.

"_I love you, Naruto."_

* * *

**Ryoushi and Shiro are my OC's... so that's why they're unfamiliar to you... **


End file.
